This application is for support of the 30th annual meeting of the International Narcotics Research Conference (INRC). The Conference will be held in Saratoga Springs New York, July 10-15, 1999. The INRC has for many years been the most prestigious international meeting for the dissemination and exchange of current information in the area of biomedical research on opiate drugs and on the endogenous opioid system. The topics range from molecular biological to behavioral and clinically related studies. Support is requested primarily for partial travel support to enable young scientists, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young independent researchers to participate in the Conference. A small portion of the funds will be used to support distinguished plenary speakers from other disciplines, relevant to research on addictive drugs, who will describe strategies, concepts or techniques likely to be useful to an INRC audience. Invited-symposium speakers and a very small number of senior scientists, unable to fund their own travel, will receive partial support. Finally, we ask for funds for administrative and meeting expenses, representing about 15 percent of the total budget. This year we plan to invite 4 plenary speakers covering topics from medication development to dopamine transporter "knockout" mice. There will be 8 symposia covering a wide range of topics described in the application, with only limited overlap with the 1998 Conference, in areas deemed sufficiently fast moving to deserve an update. A number of relevant contributed papers will be presented at each symposium and there will be 4 poster sessions, each lasting 2 hours, at which there is much exchange and discussion. Ample time is also allotted at the symposia for discussion. Lively discussions are a hall mark of INRC meetings, usually held in informal settings where interaction between participants is easy.